


Дом

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Брюс всегда возвращался.





	

Брюс был исследователем, не солдатом. Его не учили сражаться и убивать, он не умел правильно держать пистолет и стрелять из него, не бросал гранаты в толпу врагов, не задерживал дыхание перед выстрелом из снайперской винтовки, а потом с довольной улыбкой не искал новую цель — всё это делал Джеймс.

Джеймс был солдатом. Джеймс ранил и убивал, калечил и просто бил куда придётся — но это же делал и Брюс.

Добродушный чудак Брюс превращался в огромного монстра (да, он виноват в том, что случилось почти десять лет назад, но кто же мог предугадать подобное?) и в ярости крушил высотки кулаками, а потом долгие месяцы прятался от всего мира и самого себя. Таким был Брюс, и Джеймс это знал.

Знал и всё равно терпеливо ждал возвращения Брюса, чтобы крепко сжать в своих объятиях (ощущение прохладной бионики стало почти родным) и вдохнуть знакомый аромат пыли, пота, зелёных яблок и совсем немного — медицинского спирта.

И пусть Брюс мог пропасть на несколько недель или даже месяцев, он всегда возвращался к Джеймсу.

Потому что рядом с Джеймсом был его _настоящий_ дом.


End file.
